Starting from the beginning Year I
by Hollyva
Summary: Helena is a young witch from beauxbattons but a tragedy in her world will bring her to hogwarts where she will discover some things about herself . * Draco/helena and snape/helena later on the story*
1. Tragedy

TITLE : Starting from the beginning  
  
  
  
AUTHOR : Hollyva  
  
  
  
REVIEW AT : Estelle@mic.fr  
  
  
  
RATING : PG-13 to be safe  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER : All the characters in this story belong to JK Rowling exept Helena and Flora Setendale  
  
  
  
  
  
STARTING FROM THE BEGINNING  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
  
  
In a house in France .  
  
  
  
« Mum ! i just got my letter from beauxbattons , we need other stuff for the beginning of the school year »  
  
  
  
« we'll go tomorrow Helena now go to bed » instructed her mother as an owl flew through the window  
  
  
  
Helana was a youg girl aged of fifteen . She had long black hairs and pale eyes . She was about to start her fifth year at Beauxbattons, school of witchcraft and wizadry . During all the childhood, helena has been raised by her mother . She was told her father was a criminal and that he left them a long time ago .  
  
  
  
Helena and her mother Flora lived in a little town in France, where they thought they could be safe from everything .  
  
  
  
They were wrong .  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
« So petegrew, you are telling me that Helene Setendale is a threat for my plans ? » said the man that many people were afraid to name  
  
  
  
« she has great magic in her, though she doesn't know it yet . It comes from her father » replied the animagus  
  
  
  
« so we shall pay her a little visit and the dark mark shall be seen again »  
  
  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
The door broke with a loud bang as Voldemort entered the house. In a matter of seconds, Flora grabed her wand and was in the living room . She froze when she saw who had entered the house .  
  
  
  
It's him who talked first  
  
  
  
« Flora ! it's been a long time . Still don't want to join me ? » he said  
  
  
  
« Absolutly not ! and the reasons are the same than fifteen years ago » she replied, trying to hide her fear  
  
  
  
« Too bad ! Well that doesn't leave me choice . Where is your daughter ? »  
  
  
  
« I won't tell you »  
  
  
  
« We'll see » Voldemort pointed his wand at Flora and shouted « Crucio ! »  
  
  
  
« Where is she ? » he repeated  
  
  
  
« up-upstairs » cried Flora between her screams of pain  
  
  
  
« Good . » he pointed her wand at her again and said « You are not useful for my plans. I shall let you live . Finite Incantatem ! » he said to her before going upstairs, leaving Flora on the floor, still shaking from the curse  
  
  
  
Voldemort quickly finded Helena, she was sleeping peacefully in her bed, unaware of the danger right in front of her . The Dark Lord looked at her and , without ceremony,muttered the two words that ended her life .  
  
  
  
Avada kadavra  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
In his bed on Privet Drive, Harry potter awoke suddently, gasping for air . His scar hurted . He had another nightmare about Voldemort killing people .  
  
  
  
This time they weren't muggles but witches from France .  
  
  
  
The worse thing is that the girl seemed familiar but he didn't know who it was or where he has seen her  
  
  
  
So he did whatever he did everytime he had a nighmare about Voldemort : he took a quill and a roll of parchement and begin writing a letter to his godfather  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the Setendale house .  
  
Flora was sitting on the floor, crying in front of the body of Helena . It's been a hour now and flora's body began to change to finally be Helena .  
  
Before her death, her mother had explained her everything . She had recevied an owl from an English wizard , named Dumbledore, telling her that the Dark Lord was after Helena . That she was going to play a major role in the final battle between good and evil and that she needed to be saved . With the letter was polyjuice potion, that could make somebody look like another person for about an hour .  
  
Dumbledore suggested that they took the potion to inverse their role . .Then an hour later a wizard was going to take her to England where she would be given a new identity and continue her education in another wizard school named Hogwarts .  
  
Flora didn't need to be told twice . She would have done everything to save her daughter . So after telling Helena the details of the plan, they both took the potion and waited for the Dark Lord to come .  
  
The plan had worked perfectly.But for Helena , it didn't change the fact that now, she was an orphan  
  
A voice brought her out of her thinking  
  
« Are you Helena Setendale ? » said the man in front of her  
  
« yes. Who are you ? » she replied  
  
« I'm Severus Snape, professor in Hogwarts . I was sent by Albus Dumbledore. I trust you know the details of the plan ? »  
  
Helena silently nodded  
  
« I have a portkey with me . you just have to touch it and we will be transported to hogwarts » said Snape  
  
Helena did as told . that was the beginning of her new life  
  
*********  
  
  
  
New chapter soon . Please review. It will make me write faster . 


	2. Decisions

TITLE : Starting from the beginning  
  
AUTHOR : Hollyva  
  
REVIEW AT : Estelle@mic.fr  
  
RATING : PG-13 to be safe  
  
AUTOR NOTES : thanks for the reviews . I hope you'll like this chapter  
  
DISCLAIMER : All the characters in this story belong to JK Rowling exept Helena and Flora Setendale  
  
  
  
STARTING FROM THE BEGINNING  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Helena was amazed . In all her life, she has nerver seen a place as big as Hogwarts . The corridors were huge and full of nice paintings . It was like entering a new universe  
  
After a little walk, Snape led her to Dumbledore's office . The old wizard welcomed them with a smile  
  
« Ah Miss Setendale ! Have a sit please »  
  
Helena did as told and the headmaster started talking again  
  
« First, I want to tell you that i'm terribly sorry for your loss »  
  
« thank you headmaster » helena said  
  
« Now that you are here we must find you a place to stay for the rest of the summer . Do you know any member of your family who has a house where you would stay ? »  
  
« No sir . I .I don't know any member of my family . I was told i had an aunt in England but i don't know where she lives. As for my father . »   
  
Helena saw Snape flinch at the mention of her father. Maybe he knew him ? Or at least his name. Her mother had always refused to tell her anything about her father, except that he had killed people . « It's to protect you » she used to say .  
  
It often left her to wonder . Her mother woudn't have had a child with a murderer ? Maybe he just changed suddently  
  
No,she thought, it's stupid . One can't wake up one day and decide to kill people .  
  
Helena stopped thinking and turned her attention to Dumbledore who had started speaking again  
  
« I shall talk to the professors to see if one of them can take you into their house » he said  
  
« Thanks, sir » helena replied  
  
« For now, Dobby will lead you to th chamber where you will be staying until we find you a place to stay for the rest of the summer  
  
************************  
  
« No, no and absolutely no Albus » said Severus Snape . The Headmaster had just asked her to keep Helena for the summer . Being the man he was, he refused  
  
« Severus, it's the only way for her to be safe .  
  
Voldemort believe she is dead but if he learns the truth the won't come looking for her at the Snape Manor » Dumbledore said  
  
« You certanly know who her father is ? » snape asked, anger starting to grow  
  
« Yes, Severus, I do »  
  
« And you still want me to keep the girl for the summer ? I respect you Albus,really, but are you crazy ? »  
  
« Everyone is crazy, Severus, especially the one who claim to be perfectly healthy » the wise headmaster replied  
  
« Don't play that with me Albus . That girl look exactly like her father . i bet she's as arrogant, carefree and dangerous as him . »  
  
« That girl has juste lost her mother. Do you really think that the only thing i her head is what prank to pull on you ? » the old wizard asked  
  
« i didn't say that but . » Snape was interrupted by the headmaster  
  
« Miss Setendale doesn't know anyhing about her father, she doesn't even know his name, so i guess it's safe to say that she won't act like him .  
  
What she needs now, is support. Not somebody who will judge her for her father's fault »  
  
« i'm not sure i can provide her that . You know that i'm not the best for .hum. human relations » severus said, blushing lightly  
  
« Well I think that could do you some good to have her at you house for a little while » Albus said  
  
« All right, I accept . But don't expect me to be nice or something . And if there's any problem, you will find her a new place »  
  
« Oh, i trust there will be no problem, quite the contrary actually » the headmaster replied, his eyes twinkling  
  
« I swear Albus, sometimes you are scaring me »  
  
*************  
  
Severus Snape was walking through the corridors . He was going to tell Helena that she was going to live with him .  
  
He didn't know how to do it . Should he go straight to the point ?  
  
Also, he didn't know how she would react . Was she going to be happy ? Or maybe she'll go to the headmaster to ask him another house to live.  
  
Severus would have bet on the second one .  
  
After all,he thought,no one has ever been happy to live with him  
  
********************  
  
Helena was in the chamber Dumbledore gave to her . She didn't to unpack her things , she would have to move soon enough.  
  
With the loss of her mother, all she wanted was a quiet life and all that change didn't help her  
  
She just wished that Dumbledore took a decision rapidly so she could settle down for a while  
  
One thing was sure, she was going to miss home  
  
Her house in France was really nice. Small and cosy . They didn't have enough money for a big house .  
  
But her mother gave her love and that was more than enough  
  
A few moments later, she heard a knock on the door  
  
« Come in » she said  
  
It was Pr. Snape  
  
« Miss Setendale, The Headmaster and I took a decision regarding where you should live »  
  
That got Helena interested  
  
« Really, where ? » she asked, excited  
  
« At my place : the snape manor » he replied, smiling uneasily  
  
Helena did something he wasn't expecting, she smiled back  
  
The summer was going to be interesting, Helena thought  
  
That man seemed very secretive, and probably had something to hide  
  
And the most important thing : he might know something about her father .  
  
**********  
  
Well i hope you liked the chapter . Please please review .  
  
I finished chapter 3 . It's much longer and more interesting .  
  
I will post it soon but please review 


	3. A new home

TITLE : Starting from the beginning  
  
AUTHOR : Hollyva  
  
REVIEW AT : Estelle@mic.fr  
  
RATING : PG-13 to be safe  
  
PAIRING : Draco/Helena the first year  
  
SUMMARY : Helena is a young witch from beauxbattons but a tragedy in her world will bring her to hogwarts where she will discover some things about herself .  
  
AUTOR NOTES : thanks for the reviews an special thanks to Incitata, my beta- reader . The chapters are getting longer and * i hope * better  
  
DISCLAIMER : All the characters in this story belong to JK Rowling exept Helena and Flora Setendale  
  
STARTING FROM THE BEGINNING CHAPTER 3  
  
« Do you have all you things ? » The potion master asked . Helena and he were getting ready to go to his house .  
  
« Yes professor » she replied  
  
« Miss Setendale, as you are going to spend the summer at my house I suggest you'd call me Severus » he said  
  
« Then call me Helena, . Severus » the name felt weird when she said it. She wasn't used to call her teachers by their given names.  
  
« Now that you are ready, we may go »  
  
************  
  
Portkeys were really useful . In a few minutes, they arrived in front of the Snape Manor .  
  
It was a very big and old mansion  
  
« It's been in my family for 5 generations » he commented  
  
The inside was bigger that she thought . Immense rooms with paintings and mirrors .  
  
There were three floors . In the first were the living room,the kitchen , an immense library and a potion lab .  
  
Four bedrooms were on the second floor, as well as an immense bathroom . The beds where so huge that even a giant could have had fit in it . The one who decorated the Manor surely had a great taste  
  
And finally, on the thrid floor was the attic . It was that kind of attic that you expect to be haunted . She didn't know if it was but didn't ask  
  
Snape led her to her bedroom . It was small compared to the others but much bigger that the one she had in her home in France.  
  
She had the surprise to see that all her stuff had already been brought to the room  
  
« i let you unpack your things . Meet me at 8 o'clock in the living room for dinner » Snape said  
  
After that words, snape left the room muttering a quick ' don't be late '  
  
Helena sighed as she sat on the bed . The Manor changed too much from her home and she wasn't sure she liked that change  
  
Snape was nice with her but he wasn't much of talking person . ' It would be nice to make him open-up a bit ' she thought . At least, she wouldn't spend the summer alone and she was with a wizard .  
  
She had met muggles once in her life and that wasn't a pleasant experience . Maybe some of them were nice, but those she met certanly weren't  
  
Helena looked around the room and was surprised to see a muggle clock as well as some other muggle stuff . With a look a the time, she decided to have a shower and prepare herself for the dinner  
  
Sje juste hoped it wasn't going to be dead silent  
  
*************  
  
Well it was dead silent .  
  
Since she came in the room, the only words Snape said was ' sit down ' . Helena had a feeling that she bothered him . That he didn't want to have her in his house.  
  
« Do you hate me ? » helena asked  
  
« Excuse me ? » Snape replied  
  
« I said ' do you hate me ? ' » she repeated  
  
« Yes I unterstood that but why are you asking me that ? » he asked  
  
« Well, every time i'm around you're awfully quiet and you're not that nice with me . It's like i'm some kind of burden » she said  
  
Snape looked surprised by her answer, almost hurted  
  
« I didn't mean to be cold or something like that, but it's the way I am so you accept it or you leave » he said in a cold tone  
  
« See, you're doing it again ! Do you have any friends ? » she asked  
  
« I beg your pardon ? » snape said, starting to get angry  
  
« If you act like that I don't know how you could have any friends . People are not attracted to cold persons . Or are you just like that with me ? Witch brings me back to my previous question ' do you hate me ?' and why ? » she said  
  
« Listen up because I'm not going to tell it twice : i'm not a nice person . Not at all . I've made mistakes in the past and the cost me a lot . Like the death of my family . That's why I'm cold to people . Those mistakes have consequences and each of my friends are in danger . Fortunately, they are very few . And I don't need to put another person in danger »  
  
He paused , trying to figure out if he should tell her the rest . Finally .  
  
« And I guess a part of me wanted you to leave the manor . You see, your father wasn't really my best friend . He didn't made my life easier and I kinda thought that, since you look exactly like him, you could bring me more problems » he confided .  
  
Helena didn't know what to say . She wasn't expecting that kind of answer . Since Snape decided to be honest with her then she will be honest with him .  
  
What he said confirmed her theory that Snape knew her father . And she wanted to know more  
  
« How much did you know my father ? » she asked  
  
« Well he was in the same year that me in Hogwarts . But he was in Gryffindor and I was in Slytherin so we couldn't be friends »  
  
« Why ? » asked Helena . She didn't knew anything about Hogwarts so she didn't understood why they couldn't be friends . Snape explained quickly then asked  
  
« You really don't know anything about your father ? »  
  
« No » Helena replied « My mother refused to tell me anything about him »  
  
« She was probably right . And I shouldn't tell you anything either . » Snape said  
  
« But . » Helena started protesting . Her father was the only family she had left, she wanted to know some things about him, she needed to know somethings about him .  
  
« Can you at least give me his name ? » she asked  
  
« No . Not now . I'm sure you'll know it soon enough »  
  
Helena figured that she wouldn't get more information so she decided to stop talking  
  
Snape got up to take something and Helena was surprised when she saw him come back with a box of chocolate frogs  
  
She smiled at him and said  
  
« Chocolate frogs ? »  
  
« Yeah . want some ? » Helena couldn't stop herself from laughing  
  
« What makes you laugh ? » he asked, somehow hurt by her reaction  
  
« well i didn't thought you were the kind of person to eat chocolate frogs . But you've already surprised me more than once since i'm here . » she said  
  
« I take that as a compliment » he said , smiling a little  
  
Then he added  
  
« I'm going to my potion lab to work a little . Do whatever you want but don't break anything . »  
  
He turned to leave but stopped at the door and said to helena  
  
« Tomorrow we're going to Diagon Alley for the day . be ready at nine o'clock »  
  
« Diagon Alley ? » she asked . Once again,she didn't know anything about that place  
  
« You can buy all the stuff you need her . Books,wands,owls . » he explained  
  
« And where is Diagon Alley ? » she asked  
  
« In London, but we are going by floo powder »  
  
« Great ! » helena said « i hate floo powder »  
  
« Well it's not my favourite way of travelling either » he admitted  
  
« So, see you tomorrow » she said  
  
« Yes . tomorrow »  
  
*********  
  
Helena quickly made her way to her room . 'Well it has been an interesting dinner . ' she thought . Severus has been more open than she has expected and she was right : he knew something about her father. Still, he refused to tell her his name .  
  
A quick look at the clock told her that she has spent twenty minutes wondering about the dinner and she decided to go to sleep  
  
' Tomorrow is another big day ' Helena thought before falling asleep  
  
********  
  
The night went without any problems . No nightmares and Helena appreciated that .  
  
The night without nightmares were really rare lately for her .  
  
She got up and started dressing herself . In a few minutes they were going to Diagon Alley for school shopping . She just hoped it was going to be fine .  
  
Helena heard a voice from downstairs . Severus . It was time to go  
  
********  
  
They arrived to Diagon Alley very fast, thanks to floo powder . Helena was impressed . It was nothing like the street where she was getting her stuff in France .  
  
There was so much witches and wizard, so much kids . She wondered if they were going to Hogwarts too . Maybe there was some of her future classmates in that crawd .  
  
Severus led her to Flourish & Botts but before entering the book shop, Helena asked  
  
« Severus, how am i going to pay ? I don't have much money and it's in France »  
  
« Don't worry about that . Dumbledore asked for your argent to be transfered here . But it'll take some time . For now, I am paying for you . My money has no use if it stays in a vault » he replied  
  
They quickly bought the books and Severus insisted to buy her a new cauldron and some potions ingredients .  
  
« If you're going to be my student, you might as well have some new stuff . I don't want you to have problems catching up the work and I don't fancy people stealing my ingredients behing my back . Something i'm sure you'll do if you're in Gryffindor with Potter and his friends » he said  
  
« Potter ? Harry Potter is in Hogwarts ? » Helena asked . That was actually the first time that she wasn't left out of a conversation because she didn't know anything in England.  
  
Snape sighed  
  
« Oh great, another fan . Anyway if you're not in Slytherin you will be one of his fans . That boy enjoys celebrity too much » he said not thinking any word of it  
  
' That girl will be much better if she thinks Potter is a brat who only thinks about his celebrity . She has enough problems with Voldemort without adding Potter's . Hanging out with him will only get her in trouble ' Severus thought  
  
« Can you go back to the Manor alone ? I still need to get some stuff » Severus asked  
  
« Why ? I mean I can go with you , can't I ? » Helena was surprised by his question . Why didn't he want her to go with him ?  
  
« Well the thing is the shop I'm going is a dark arts shop and they say that the owner is a Death Eater . I don't if it's true but I prefer not to take a risk » he explained  
  
« Oh sure . I'll see you later then » she said before disappearing .  
  
She kinda understood his reasons . She was in the Snape manor because nobody will think of her being with an ex death-eater . And she was starting to feel safe at the snape manor , she didn't want to move anywhere else .  
  
*********  
  
« Helena ? Are you here ? » Severus said . He had finished his shopping and had come back to the manor, arms full of bags  
  
« Yes just over there » Helena said, coming in the doorway . « Did you find everything you wanted ? »  
  
« Yes actually even some ingredients that are very rare . You see they are used for a very difficult potion and . » Snape stopped, seeing Helena wasn't interested in what she said  
  
« All right i get it. I'm not interesting »  
  
« What ? Oh yes you are it's just . well . Potions . » she admitted  
  
« You mean you don't like potions ? » he asked, surprised . Potions was probaly the most fascinating subject, according to him anyway . He was well aware that students at Hogwarts didn't like potions because he was the one teaching it . But if Helena had another teacher, she should've had liked it  
  
« Well the teacher I had in beauxbattons was terrified by the students . It's hard to teach in this condition and for the students to learn anything . » helena explained  
  
« You will find in Hogwarts that the students are terrified by me, and not the other way around . I admit some of the students aren't able to work in this condition . » he said  
  
« Well i think i can see why they are scared of you » she said, smiling  
  
« Really ? if you think i'm scary now then just wait the first day of class . that's often the worst . » he replied, smiling back  
  
Helena was about to reply when she heard a noise in Severus' bags  
  
« Are some of your ingredients alive ? » she joked  
  
« No , actually this is for you » Severus said as he took out a cage with a big brown owl in it .  
  
« I noticed that you didn't have any pets so i thought an owl might be useful to carry your mail » he explained  
  
Helena didn't know what to say . The day before, she told him he wasn't friendly enough and now he was buying her all her school stuff AND and owl . She managed a quick 'thanks' that made Severus smile lighlty . She hoped he wasn't going to mention that she told him the day before that he was a cold person .  
  
But he didn't and he left her alone . She decided to name the owl Sallia and took her in her bedroom .  
  
She wanted to use it to send a letter but she didn't know anybody . Dumbledore told her not to write to her french friends . After all, she was supposed to be dead .  
  
Helena felt lonely . She just hoped she'll have good friends in Hogwarts . That she wouldn't be an outsider  
  
She decided to stop thinking about that .  
  
After all, she was only going to Hogwarts in four weeks .  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please please i'm waiting for your reviews . The next chapter is almost ready and if you want it then review  
  
Hollyva 


	4. And the hat says

TITLE : Starting from the beginning  
  
AUTHOR : Hollyva  
  
REVIEW AT : Estelle@mic.fr  
  
RATING : PG-13 to be safe  
  
PAIRING : Draco/Helena the first year then Helena/Severus  
  
SUMMARY : Helena is a young witch from beauxbattons but a tragedy in her world will bring her to hogwarts where she will discover some things about herself .  
  
AUTOR NOTES :she's finally going to Hogwarts  
  
DISCLAIMER : All the characters in this story belong to JK Rowling exept Helena and Flora Setendale  
  
STARTING FROM THE BEGINNING CHAPTER 4  
  
The following weeks passed quickly and soon, it was time to go to Hogwarts .  
  
Helena was a little scared . Severus told her everything she needed to know about Hogwarts but still, what if she didn't feel good there ?  
  
Severus tried to reassure her but it didn't work .  
  
« Helena are you ready ? » Severus asked  
  
« I think so . i have everything so we can go » she replied  
  
*******  
  
They once again travelled by portkey, and arrived to the train station  
  
« Here's your ticket » Snape said « Don't lose it . I'll see you at the welcoming feast »  
  
« What am I supposed to do until the feast ? You're the only person I know » Helena replied  
  
« True but I don't think you'll have friends if you arrive with me . » he explained, smiling sadly  
  
Helena returned his smile and went to the Platform 9 3/4  
  
' Walk straight through the wall' Snape had explained her the day before .  
  
« Well it shouldn't be that hard »  
  
Helena sighed before taking all her stuff and doing what severus had told her  
  
There were hundreds of students, much more than in Beauxbatons .  
  
She finally got in the train , looking for a free compartment when she hit a boy .  
  
« hey watch where you're going » he said  
  
« Oh sorry » helena replied « I was looking for somewhere to sit and I didn't see you »  
  
« You're the student from Beauxbatons right ? » he asked  
  
« Yes . i'm Helena Setendale » She smiled at him . He seemed nice, and kinda cute  
  
« And i'm Draco Malfoy . Welcome to Hogwarts . You'll see it's great . Except if you're in Hufflepuff » he said  
  
« Or if you 're in Gryffindor with Potter » Draco added  
  
« That might be true . i've been told that Potter is obsessed by his celebrity » helena told him, happy to have a conversation with somebody  
  
« I think i'm going to like you » Draco told her, with a smile  
  
They spent the rest of the time talking and Helena was happy to have someone she could call a friend  
  
' Well it's easier then I thought it would be'  
  
When the train arrived, She and draco got out but Snape took Helena  
  
« Come with me » he said in a cold tone « You're going to be sorted in a house »  
  
Helena whispered a quick ' see you soon ' to draco before following Severus  
  
He was right, she thought, Snape's even worse at school  
  
**********  
  
Snape took her through the now familiar corridors and they arrived in the great hall .  
  
She, once again, was amazed by the beauty of the castle .  
  
Most of the students had already taken their seats .  
  
That' s when dumbledore speaked  
  
« This year, we have the pleasure to welcome Helena Setendale ,a student from the school of Beauxbatons, in France . She will be sorted and I hope you will treat her as any of your classmates » he said  
  
« Now, Miss Setendale, put the hat and he will tell you where you belong » Dumbledore added  
  
Helena cast a quick look towards Snape before putting the hat on her head .  
  
He started talking  
  
« oh yes . i see many things in your head . Slytherin will be good for you but not as well as . hum yes i definitely think it will be better . You will discover some things about yourself in . GRYFFINDOR » the hat announced  
  
Helena smiled and wen to sit at the Gryffindor table where everybody was welcoming her warmly .  
  
« Hi I'm Hermione Granger. I'm one of the prefects . i hope you will enjoy being in Gryffindor and the classes too » the girl said  
  
« Don't listen to her . She's the only one who likes the classes here . i'm Ron . Ron Weasley » a red-headed boy next to her said  
  
« It's nice to meet you all » Helena said . People were far more friendly then in Beauxbatons  
  
While Ron and Hermione where talking to Helena, harry was lost in thought . When Helena came into the hall, he got a feeling he had seen her somwhere . Now he knew .  
  
She was the girl Voldemort killed . he was absolutely sure  
  
Then , how could she be there ?  
  
He suspected that she didn't change of school for no reason  
  
Dumbledore's voice brought him out of his wondering  
  
« As many of you know, our last Denfense against the dark arts retired at the end of the year .   
  
This year, we have the pleasure to welcome a teacher who has already spent a year in Hogwarts as the defence against the darks arts teacher :  
  
Mr. Remus Lupin »  
  
As Dumbledore finished talking, they were two sorts of reactions  
  
The happy ones , mostly in Gryffindor . They were happy to finally have a nice teacher who knew what he was talking about .  
  
And the angry ones, in Slytherin . They were revolted that a werewolf was going to be one of their teacher  
  
Seeing that, Dumbledore started speaking again  
  
« I must ask you not to worry about Mr. Lupin's condition . I assure you it's perfectly safe . Professor Snape is making him a wolfsbane potion everymonth to prevent him from hurting people, and himself »  
  
After that, the Slytherin seemed to cool down but some were still looking at him with hatred in their eyes  
  
******************  
  
« You see , you're going to have a lot of fun in Hogwarts this year » said Ron to Helena, as the trio walked to their dormitories  
  
« And you see the subjects are fascinating . The teachers give you enough work for you to . » Hermione couldn't finish , she was cut off by Ron  
  
« Herm, please. Helena has just arrived here . She doesn't need the sermon about work . Neither do we, by the way . » Ron said, slightly annoyed  
  
« Oh, it's okay. I don't mind working a little . And all the teachers seem really nice » Helena replied  
  
« All of them ? Well Snape isn't really nice, especially if you're in Gryffindor. » explained Ron  
  
« I noticed that when I was staying at his house this summer »  
  
Ron almost choked when he heard that  
  
« You what ? ? » he asked her  
  
« Well after . some stuff happened I needed a house to stay and Professor Dumbledore told me to stay at Snape's . He's not that bad » Helena told him  
  
She had been right all along, her potion teacher wasn't really popular among students .  
  
But he surely seemed really gifted in the art of potions, unlike her past teacher  
  
Anyway, the students at Hogwarts all seemed very nice . Ron was funny and Hermione very intelligent . But Harry didn't say anything of the evening . And he was looking at her like she was a ghost .  
  
He didn't seem as bad as she was told . She knew him for about an hour and he hadn't open his mouth once .  
  
But why would Severus lie to her ?  
  
« Harry ? Is everything okay ? » Helena asked him  
  
« What ? Oh yeah, fine. I'm fine » said Harry, but not really thinking it  
  
Helena was about to reply when somebody else joined them . It was Draco . He was too, one of the nice students, she met at Hogwarts .  
  
« Helena ? Can I talk to you for a second ? » he asked, in a tone very different than the one he reserved for Harry and his friends  
  
The trio was taken back when Helena agreed and followed him to someplace more private .  
  
*************  
  
There was an arkward silence before Draco said  
  
« So you're in Gryffindor ? »  
  
It was more a fact than a question .  
  
« Yeah . I couldn't really choose where I wanted to be » helena explained  
  
« I know . I just hoped that . But it doesn't matter now » said Draco in a regretful tone  
  
« Draco, the fact that i'm not in Slytherin doesn't mean we can't be friends » Helena told him  
  
Draco lifted his head, looking Helena in the eyes .  
  
« I don't know . Potter and his friends will probably convince you that I'm not good or something » He said, looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione, standing near  
  
« They can't tell me who I can see and who I can't . I decide . And I like you . » She told him with a smile  
  
« Really ? »  
  
« Yeah ! i'd like to be your friend »  
  
Draco smiled before saying  
  
« I guess i'll see you tomorrow then »  
  
« Yes, tomorrow »  
  
And with this words, they both went on different ways  
  
********  
  
Severus Snape laid awake in his bed . He never liked the first day of class.  
  
Today, he was thinking about Helena . During the weeks she spent at the Snape manor, he grew to like her. And it made it hard that she was the daughter of THAT man .  
  
But she grew up away from him, so maybe she wasn't the same  
  
Snape could only hope . Hope that the fact she was hanging out with Potter won't make her hate the greasy potion master .  
  
Because, like it or not, he liked that girl a lot  
  
TBC  
  
No still not telling who helena's father is . But I will tell in * look at the storyline I made * about 15 chapters . Sorry (  
  
Well you can review and it will make me post the chapters sooner  
  
And don't forget to check my others stories  
  
Hollyva 


End file.
